Adventures in Kalos
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Alexa got Ash to come to Kalos region but Ash will be with Dawn,Lila,Serena,Clemont,and bonnie. He will also meet 3 other people during adventures!
1. Flying to Kalos!

**Adventures in Kalos **

**Me:Okay I been keeping this a secret for so long but okay here it is!: I'll been a Pokefan ever since I was 7 okay it's a long story short...lets say when I bought my first game system I needed to buy one spefic game with it...so yeah enjoy...sorry if I make some mistakes I don't focus on pokemon that much anymore..**

**?:Yeah,we don't want to hear your life story!**

**me:Hey your not supposed to come out yet!**

**?:Spoiler alert da-**

**Me:SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!**

**?: 0_0**

**Me:Thank you now enjoy!**

* * *

"Ash I hope you enjoy your flight to Kalos." Said Alexa the burntree could tell that Ash was very excited since he seemed jittery or it was the sugar he ate earlier. "Pikachu,I can't believe we're going to a new region!" Repiled Ash to pikachu "Pika!Pika!(Me too!)" told pikachu to his trainer. The plane was a private plane with cup holders,mini tvs,and food. "Oh and Ash..." conutied Alexa "Yeah?" Questioned Ash "There will be two extra trainers coming also to visit kalos are girls by the way." finished Alexa " when are we going to land in kalos?" Asked Ash releaxing on his chair about to sleep...UNTIL... "SORRY WE CAME A LITTLE LATE!...Ash!?" Shouted a raven haired girl with a white beanie,blue eyes,and a pink scarf."Dawn?!" Shouted Ash back as he exmained her she really didn't change much "Plup!(Hi!)" said Piplup the water penguin pokemon. "Oh sorry Piplup. Didn't see you there." Said Ash "Sorry I came late I had some problems with a few pokemon..." intrupetted a Girl about Ash's age, and had dark red hair and had a blue skirt and a black vest like dawns only her hair was flowing and she had brown eyes. "Okay now we are ready to leave!" repiled Alexa "Owshat!" Said Oswahtt that the red headed girl was holding "Cool an Oswahat!" said Ash in exierment "Oh right I forgot to introdrouten myself!...My name is Lila! This oswashat is my compania." Smiled Lila "Hi lila my name is Dawn and this pokemon is my Piplup was the first pokemon i ever got." Repiled back Dawn "Well My name is Ash and pikachu and me been traviling around regions ever since." Before Ash fell asleep. "New region, same Ash..." Sighed Dawn. "Wait so how long have you known Ash?" Asked Lila."Well I met Ash when I began traviling the region, shioh region when I tried catching his pikachu, but my poke ball didn't work and pikachu musta gotten angry because he broke my bike then his trainer, Ash came and with some older guy named Brock, then we traveled the region, he and I had our fights, we met some people like Lyra a girl matchmaker, IT was fun traviling with Ash." Explained Dawn

"Hmm...How do you see Ash as?" Asked Lila. "What do you mean?" Asked Dawn back "I mean as a BOYFRIEND!" Explained lila "Oh come on! No I don't like Ash that way!" shouted Dawn that piplup and Pikachu were laughing at the deja va they were seeing. (I decieded to make another person thats acts like Lyra...since she was so funny.) "Not funny" angerly said Dawn "You know you and Ash migh make the cutest couple ever!" "No!""Yes!" "NO" "YES" "NOOO!" "YESSS!" then pikachu threw thuderbolt at both of them. "That pokemon may seem cute on the OUTSIDE but are powerful in the inside." Choked out Lila "Thanks pikachu." Coughed Dawn then Alexa came in "Guys WE'RE almost in the kalos región!...Dawn,Lila what happened to you?!" Shouted Alexa that Ash some up and SAW them and began laughing. "Pikachu." Said in unison lila and Dawn pointing to pikachu. "Pika!(Hey IT was fun!)" shouted Pikachu "Ows(You look funny)" told Oswshat to his owner "Really? I NEVER noticed?" Said in a scartistic tone lila to her pokemon. "Well anyway we will land in Kalos in 30 minites and you Two clean up yourselfs." Said Alexa then pointing to Dawn and Lila "We need to go to the bathroom.." Said In unison Dawn and Lila walking to wash their faces. "Wow I can't wait to land in Kalos soon!... Pikachu don't do thunderbolt until I tell you to, the girls." Said Ash

~28 minutes later~

"Okay WE'RE back!" said In unison lila and Dawn "Wow girls take so long to do things" muttered Ash "Pika.(No kidding.)" muttered Pikachu "How long till we land?" Asked Dawn looking at the window "About 2 minites." Answered Ash "Now one minute." Said Alexa Walking back "Oh." "Hey look a flying pokemon!" Shouted Lila "Cool I wonder what is it!" ash said pointing to the red-Dark blue pokemon (Its flecthing) "Pika( I can't wait till we get off)" said in eximent pikachu "Me too buddy." answered Ash "We are going to get off soon." Said Dawn grabbing her bag "Guys we landed." Said Alexa opening the door. Ash Was the first to walk out of the plane and he shouted "YES WE MADE IT TO THE KALOS REGION!" that everyone looked at him. "Ash lets just GO before people thinks WE'RE weird." Answered Dask walking out and grabbing Ash's hand "Hmm...I think Ash and Dawn make a cute couple.." Muttered Lila "Ows Ows(Same here)" answered Owshat as they walked out

* * *

**Me: So did you likey? There might be slight pearlshipping-I think- but mostly a little Serena and Ash **

**?: Now i will reveal myself!**

**Me:its...**

**?:Me serena!**

**Me:*Makes DUN DUN DUN nosies***

**Serena: Wait when will I appear? **

**Me: Soon...**

**Serena: You better update soon and not Later for 3 months like you did with your other stories**

**Me:I think i have a idea for pearlshipping now!-I think-**

**Serena: You said IT in the wrong place...**

**Me: sorry Well Review! And no hating!**


	2. Limouse Gym Part 1

**Adventures in Kalos**

**Me:Hello everyone! HOPE you guys like chapter 1 that was supposed to be episode 1 of this series! **

**Bonnie: How long till this series ends **

**Me: Maybe in 2 years**

**Bonnie:0.0**

**Serena: Oh my GOSH I found your plan book IT says that Ash wi-**

**Me:SHUT UP!**

**Bonnie: I'm scared**

**Serena: Same here 0.0**

**Me:Anyway REVIEW and no flames **

* * *

"Dawn seriously, when are you letting GO of my hand?" ASKED Ash as he was dragged by Dawn though the crowed subway

"Oh sorry...*Looks around for Lila* wheres lila?" ASKED Dawn "I think we lost her in the crowed" anwsered Ash "Pika pika(Oh god)" repiled Pikachu

"I know Pikachu." Anwsered Ash "Thats a little relief." Muttered Dawn "We might need to wait for Lila." Repiled Dawn "True... Besides she could explore with us like back in shioh region." said Ash

*A while Later*

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!" Shouted Ash "Only...*checks watch* 5 minutes..you really can't wait can you?" Asked Dawn "Come on! We are slowing down!" Goaned Ash "Pika pika (Yeah she needs to HURRY!)" shouted Pikachu

"Why don't we look around this block... Until lila appears.." ASKED Dawn "Yeah i think but this is a BIG city. Lila might get lost." Repiled Ash "I said this block I mean lila might be a little like Lrya but that girl is Nothing clueless!" Anwered back Dawn

"Pika Pika pika( They don't ever stop fighting right?)" said Pikachu to Piplup "Plup Plup!(No kidding!)" answered Piplup

"Hey! Lila could get lost and we should try looking for her!" Shouted Ash "Ash lets just look around!" Shouted back Dawn as they turned oppsite directins

"Guys? I got here a minute ago. You didn't notice I was here right?" Asked Lila in between Dawn and Ash

"Oh." Was all Dawn said "We didn't notice you were there..." Repiled Ash in a awkward tone

"You guys fight a lot don't you?" Repiled Lila "Ows Ows Ows ows(First fights as friends then romance as a couple)" answered Oswshat "Who says that?" ASKED Lila to her pokemon. "Ows(Me!)" answered Oswshat "You doesnt't count Okay?" Said lila

"Lets just keep going..." Said Dawn "Yeah lets try finding the Gym, if there is." Answered Ash. "Um...how are we going to find a Gym in a BIG CITY." Shouted Lila

"We could ask somebody." Answered Ash "Ows(Okay!)" said Oswshat "Okay lets try asking somebody." Repiled Dawn.

*Ash walks to somebody* "Um can you tell me wheres this city Gym" asked Ash in a awkward Tone "Its in the prism tower everyone knows,Only a dimwit would not to know." Answered A boy with blond hair and Blue eyes with a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Then the girl answered also "Anyway who are you? We never seen around before?" Said the girl slowy like talking to an ailen

"My name is Ash Ketchmen and I came from the kanto region, pallet town" Answered Ash Excluding his hand for a hand shake but the bruntree girl pushed IT away"My name is Kylia and this is my BEST friend Josh." Said Kylia "So kanto region i NEVER heard that region.. IT must stink then." Repiled Josh

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Shouted Ash that a few people gathered around. "Um Ash calm down before something bad happens..." said Dawn trying to pull Ash away from Kylia and Josh

"Oo..sounds like Ashy boy WANTS to battle.." Repiled Kylia in a mocking tone. Then a girl with dark hair and Brown eyes about ash's age SAW the whole thing and came involed the mocking. "Hey!Leave this boy alone! IT doesn't matter if we don't know where he came from beside he might end up stonger then you!" Said The black-haired girl. "Whatever." Repiled Josh "Fine." Answered kylia then the crowod began disappering

"Thanks." Repiled Ash "Your welcome.. I met those guys once." Said The girl "Wait whats your name?" Asked Lila

"My name is Alice, and I was coming from the prism tower i heard some noises coming from here and came to see them..again." Repiled Alice "Wait you came from prism tower?" asked Dawn "Yes why?" Questioned Alice "We tried asking those Two but they instead almost began a pokemon battle." Answered Ash

"Its over there.." Said Alice pointing foreward at the big tower. "Thanks." Repiled Ash "Bye!" Repiled Alice before running OFF "Bye!" Said Lila "So its over there!" answered Dawn pointing at the tower "Pika Pika!(Lets race!)" shouted Pikachu "Good idea Pikachu!" Repiled Ash before running to the tower

"WAIT UP ASH!" Shouted Lila "Plup plup(Slow down!)" said Piplup as Dawn and Lila began running to Ash

* * *

Me: So Ash met two new rivals Kylia and Josh and a new friend Alice

Bonnie: I DIDN'T EVEN APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!

Me:You will appear next chapter I swear!

Serena: when do i come?

Me:In chapter 4

Serena:Oh.._

Me:Hey its etheir that or chapter 6

Serena: I'm good 0_0


End file.
